


A Series of Drabbles

by stormoftara



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random drabbles about the mindcrackers and Rob. Some are rather silly. Not all were originally published under my name, but rather one of my pen names that I don't even remember right now. I'll mark the ones with Smut in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Distant Longing

**Author's Note:**

> BTC/SETH and Pak/BTC Angst
> 
> Part One and Two were written at completely different times. Part two was never published anywhere before now!

**PART ONE:**

BTC looked into Seth’s eyes. He knew he was making a terrible decision, yet he couldn’t control himself. He felt like he had no other choice. It was either this, or nothing. “Sure, we can be fuck buddies.” BTC smiled.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Seth grinned back. “Just remember, we aren’t dating, and we never will be. I’m not a one man kinda guy.”

“Yes, yes, of course” BTC said, trying his best to keep a smile on his face. He wanted to sleep with Seth so badly, he would’ve agreed to almost anything. Yet his heart was sinking. Was this all Seth saw him as? BTC hardly felt human. The way Seth looked at him, like he was meat. Like he didn’t care about BTC at all except for what was in his pants. Yet as Seth started running his hands up and down the inside of his legs, BTC’s mind went blank. Yes, this would be fine. This could work out.

It went on like that for over a month. BTC felt happier than he had in a long time. He finally had Seth, and he didn’t think anything would ever change.

Except it did.

One day Rob was skipping by happily. BTC waved at him and Rob came over with the biggest grin on his face. “You’ll never guess what Jarool!”

“I told you not to call me that.” BTC scowled.

“Yeah, whatever. But I’m going to go sleep with Seth. Oh yeah I got that bootay tonight!” Rob flashed another grin at BTC before jogging away.

BTC froze. He couldn’t seem to get his legs to work, and when he did they hardly even seemed to belong to him. Of course this was what he and Seth had agreed upon. They weren’t exclusive. They weren’t dating. Seth wasn’t doing anything wrong. So why did it hurt so much?

BTC opened the door to his apartment complex, his thoughts racing. Had Seth grown tired of him already? Was he not good enough? Rob was pretty much better than him in every way. He couldn’t compete.

BTC opened the door to his apartment and laid down in his bed. He thought about telling Seth he didn’t want to see him anymore. But that would just make BTC sad, Seth probably wouldn’t care. He could keep seeing him, but BTC knew he would just be sad doing that too. There was no winning here. No matter what he did his heart was already broken.

He wished he’d never agreed to this in the first place.

He wished…he wished he could just magically be the man that Seth desired and Seth would fall in love with him.

But that would never happen.

No one would ever love him. He’d always be alone.

PART TWO:

_When we were together you were like smoke in my lungs_   
_Invading every part, poisoning me from the inside out_   
_But when you left_   
_I felt so empty instead…_

BTC crumpled up the piece of paper he had been writing on. He was sitting in his apartment, near one of the long glass windows that reached from ceiling to floor. He had a small writing desk there, but he hardly used it. It was the only thing in his apartment he didn’t use regularly. BTC didn’t like clutter, and he hated things that had no function. You’d be hard pressed to find any knick knacks around. It was in sharp contrast to his downstairs neighbor, SethBling. BTC gave a sharp sigh as his thoughts wandered back to Seth again. “Fuck poetry,” he said as he threw the paper into a wastebin.

It had been his neighbor across the hall that had given him the idea to write poetry. Pakratt, another one that loved knick knacks and things that had no point in his apartment, had knocked on BTC’s door that day, and seen the dark circles under his eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks. “What's wrong Blame?” he asked innocently.

“It’s complicated. I don’t really wanna get into it. Is there something you needed?” BTC said more harshly than he intended.

“No no, just wanted to see my neighbor.” Pak felt a bit put off, but still felt like he needed to help. “Come on, I have all day, you can tell me.”

“I just…” BTC trailed off, trying to put into words all the thoughts that had been bouncing around in his head. “I thought I was in love. But he doesn’t love me. I feel really stupid and I’m not sure how to explain it all…” he trailed off again, looking down at his shoes.

“Why not try writing your feelings in poetry? It might help get your thoughts out?” Pak said as kindly as possible.

“Eh, I dunno if I’m the kinda guy to write poetry. Seems a little dumb.” BTC looked up and saw Pak’s smile fading a bit in disappointment. “But I’ll give it a try. Can’t hurt can it?”

“Nope!” Pak’s smile returned. BTC liked seeing him smile. The two said goodbye and BTC started trying to write up his poetry.

After his many failed attempts, BTC found himself standing at the window, looking outside. Sethbling was down there, fiddling with something. Probably another one of his wacky experiments. Something stupid like a gumball sorting machine or an automatic essay writer that would only write essays about pork-chops. BTC could only imagine, but he could see the smile on Seth’s face, and in his head he could hear his stupid laugh. “Oh fuck me.” BTC said out loud without meaning to. Everytime he tried to get his thoughts away from Seth, they just returned in full force again. There was nothing he could do. Seth was in his head now. He couldn’t escape.

BTC tried to think of all the ways Seth had hurt him. How he’d been sleeping around with nearly everyone else. How he didn’t really care if BTC was around or not. How he hardly even responded to his text messages anymore, and when he did they were often only one word answers. Everything he did infuriated BTC. In the past two weeks he had hardly even tried to contact him, nevermind sleep with him, and Seth hadn’t even noticed his absence. It was so clear he didn’t care. So why did BTC care so much?

Seth looked up at the window BTC was standing at. He waved at him with his goofy smile and motioned for him to come down and help him with whatever dumb project he was working on. BTC was ashamed at how quickly he found himself running down the stairs.

“Hey Blame. You wanna help me with my new project? It’s really simple actually…” Seth continued to explain as BTC walked over to him. BTC couldn’t help but to smile at how dorky Seth was. He felt so emotionally attached to him, despite what Seth had been doing. He didn’t even pay attention to what Seth was saying, he was just so happy he was talking to him.

Pak was looking out his window now. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that Seth and BTC had been having a fling. Yet still he had a yearning in his heart for BTC. He thought maybe BTC would finally be getting over Seth, yet seeing them together smiling and laughing, he knew the truth. BTC would never like Pak like he liked him. He would never return his affections, just like Seth wouldn’t return BTC’s feelings. It was a really stupid situation indeed.

Pak didn’t know what to do, so he started writing down some poetry.

_Flowers red, oceans blue_   
_Nothing in this world can bring me to you_


	2. GUUDE WILLIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guude Willies totally child friendly not at all smut fanfic!
> 
> Warning: KINDA SMUT

“Guude, Guude, man it’s been too long since we’ve been alone together.” Rob said, looking gently into Guude’s eyes. They were sitting on Guude’s bed in his hotel room. The room was clean, and smelt lemony fresh. There were abstract paintings on the walls that almost looked like they were supposed to be art. The bed had white sheets and was soft and comfortable. Rob only glanced around him once. Guude was where his attention really should be.

“Guy, I know we fought and broke up, but I think we should be best mates again.” Guude said, looking down at Rob’s hand, unable to look him in his eyes. Guude was sweating, and Rob could even see him quiver slightly. Rob grabbed his hand, and Guude stopped shaking, looking up at Rob with a slight smile on his face, but still with a look of concern in his eyes.

Rob smiled. “I wanted to hear you say that for so long.” Rob couldn’t help himself. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. His body felt lighter, and as a single tear rolled down his cheek, he grinned shyly. 

“Do you think we can go back to the way things used to be?” Guude’s eyes darted away from Robs before darting back again. He just seemed so nervous.

Rob didn’t answer. Instead he reached into Guude’s lap and pulled out a can of Pringles®. Guude looked shocked at first, but then leaned back with a smile of satisfaction coming across his face. He watched as Rob started shaking the can of Pringles®. “Yes!” Guude cried out. “Yes yes yes!”

Rob watched Guude as he continued to shake the can of Pringles®, occasionally running his fingers across the lid, as he was going to take the top off, but he never did. Guude’s skin was beaded with sweat, which shone like diamonds against his flushed red tone. 

“I’m...I’m gonna crumb!” Guude shouted. 

The lid of the Pringles® sprang open, showering Rob with delicious chips. He picked one up and tasted it. “Mmmm, saltly.” Rob smiled wryly. 

“Now it’s your turn!” Guude said. “I’m gonna eat your meat.” Guude pulled out a large stick of pepperoni and grinned. 

THE END.


	3. A Lord and Squire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baj/Pyro. SMUT 
> 
> Kinda silly

Squire Pyro walked through the hall, and bowed on bended knee, “My lord Baj.”

“You may stand.” Baj said, looking off in the distance.

Pyro stood before him, remembering how much he loved his lord and saviour Baj. Pyro’s family had been torn apart by war, leaving only him alive, but Baj had taken him under his wing and promised to train him. To make him a knight one day. Pyro felt like he owed his life to Baj. “Lord Baj, I have bad news to deliver to you on this day.”

“Speak.” Baj said offhandedly.

“It’s seems that lately, I am not feeling very euphoric.” 

Baj was now paying attention. He stood before Pyro and put a hand on his shoulder. “My son, I think I know how to help you feel euphoric again.”

“You do?”

Baj unbuttoned his trouser’s and let his considerable manhood poke out. “Oh yes I do.”

Pyro looked up hungrily at his lord. Did he mean what he think he meant? Pyro gently reached up and touched the older man’s cock. Baj nodded gently. Pyro bent down before him again, but this time for a much different reason. He felt Baj’s cock, running his hand up and down it.. Pyro had wanted this for so long, but he could never have asked Baj for this exquisite privilege before. 

Pyro brought his head down and started to kiss Baj’s inner thighs, while still running his fingers down his cock. He could feel it harden in his hand, growing longer and more erect. He slowly moved inwards, until he was finally kissing his cock, then sucking on it, slowly at first, then faster and faster. He could feel that his lord was close to the edge now, as Baj grabbed onto Pyro’s head, helping him move faster. Pyro wrapped his hands around Baj’s bottom for more leverage, Baj’s cock pounding in and out of his mouth now.

Baj shuddered slightly as he came into Pyro’s mouth. Pyro greedily swallowed it all. “Yes my lord, I feel very euphoric now!”

Baj smiled, as he noisily took a sip from his wine goblet, pulling his pants back on. Then, suddenly, Baj was choking. He couldn’t breathe. “My lord?” Pyro asked.

Baj fell over. “MY LORD?” Pyro screamed so loudly the knights of mindcrack came bursting through the door to the hall.

“Pyro, what have you done mate?” Pause screamed, looking at his lord.

“It wasn’t me, I swear it!” Pyro urged.

“Guy! Why would you kill Lord Baj?!” Guude was unsheathing his sword. 

“I am 100% not the murderer!” Rob said, slowly backing out of the room, giggling to himself.

“I didn’t do it! He drank from his goblet, someone must have poisoned him.” Pyro was panicked now, and started to draw out his own sword.

“Why you drawing your sword guy? If you aren’t the murderer?” Guude started walking closer to Pyro now.

“He did it!” Millbee said taking out his own sword.

“I am innocent!” Pyro started to back up, fearing for his life, when from behind him he felt a sharp stab.

Coestar stood, his sword now inside of Pyro’s back. Pyro coughed, feeling the pain radiate inside of himself. He fell over, next to his lord and saviour. He had tears in his eyes. “My lord, I have failed you.”

Pyro reached out and grabbed Baj’s hand. He’d never be a knight now, but at least he’d die with his lord. He closed his eyes for the final time.


	4. Power Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho and BTC smut. HAS THIS EVEN BEEN DONE BEFORE WHAT THE HECK

Private Etho sighed deeply, he knew he was in trouble this time. Captain BTC had summoned him to his office. BTC was sitting behind his desk tapping his foot impatiently when Etho entered the room.

“Private, we need to have a discussion.” BTC said seriously.

“Yes?” Etho said worriedly.

“Have a seat.” BTC pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Etho sat down in it quickly, feeling very small.

“Okay, Captain.” Etho took a seat before the commanding man. Just being in his presence made Etho feel nervous, he was so intimidating. 

BTC took out a file, and was tapping on it with a pen. “These are your past performance reports. It seems you have not been killing the other team as often as we’d like. In fact, I saw you earlier, being friendly with them.”

“Well I was helping out Arkas and Pyro cause of the mess Pyro made and uhhh…” Etho trailed off.

“No excuses. Private you do realize that we are at war here.” BTC lifted up his skull mask, and looked sternly down at Etho. Etho’s heart was racing.

“I’ll do better! I will train and become stronger!” Etho blurted out. He didn’t want to disappoint BTC. 

“Oh yeah? Words are just words private. We need action.” BTC stood up and came to the other side of the desk. 

Etho looked up at him, his eyes full of worry. “Action?”

“Oh yes. Will you prove that you can be loyal to the Best Team?” BTC asked, while Etho nodded his head enthusiastically. “Well then private, I know how you can prove it.”

BTC unzipped his pants, and let his already half hard cock out. Etho looked at him, unsure. “It’s okay Private, please go ahead.” BTC said a bit more kindly.

Etho suddenly felt a rush of confidence. This time, he’d be in charge. BTC wouldn’t dominate him. Etho reached forward and lifted up BTC’s shirt. He kissed his chest, and worked his way down, slowly, kissing a line down to his hips. He then worked his way lower, kissing his way down and around his cock. BTC moaned slightly as Etho started to lick his cock gently. “More, please.” BTC whispered.

Etho wasn’t quite done teasing him yet. It pleased him to see the imposing Captain in such a state. Etho licked the tip of his penis, and gently ran his fingers up and down it. BTC’s moans grew louder. BTC could hardly contain his ecstasy, and he started thrusting his hips forward. Etho allowed him, and took his whole cock in his mouth.

It didn’t take much longer with BTC thrusting and Etho’s expert tongue work for BTC to come into Etho’s mouth, moaning out loudly. “Oh fuck Etho!” BTC reeled backwards, and sat down in his chair again. His mind was fuzzy and his legs felt weak.

“Did I prove my loyalty?” Etho said, smiling at his rapture engulfed Captain. The normally intimidating man, looking so timid. It pleased Etho greatly.

“I think you did.” BTC smiled back before slipping his mask back on his face. “I think you did.”

Etho stood up, and went around to the other side of the desk. He lifted BTC’s mask up again, and gave him a kiss. “Oh but we aren’t done yet. It’s your turn now.” Etho smiled as he unzipped his own pants.


	5. A Mindcrack Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROTECT THE BRAND!!!!
> 
> Humor

It was a cold dreary night. Outside of his office window, Guude could hear the wind howling, the windows shaking audibly with each gust. He ignored all this as he sat hunched over his desk, counting his money. He giggled as he placed each coin into piles. He had so much more money now that Mindcrack was an official brand. He was so enthralled with his money counting that when a loud bang came from his office door he knocked over several piles of coins in surprise. 

“Come in.” Guude said with a slight edge of irritation in his voice.

In walked two men, looking slightly haggard. Guude recognized them immediately. “Look at what the cat dragged in. TheJims, PSJ.” Guude looked from one man to the other, a look of disgust crossing his face.

“Please sir, we want to be part of Mindcrack again.” PSJ said sincerely.

Guude slammed both his hands down on his desk, sending several coins clattering to the floor. “Never! Now get out of here. I never want to see you two again!”

Guude smiled as they left. He’d protect his brand, no matter what.

…

Later that night, Guude walked home from his Mindcrack Brand offices. It was slightly chilly out, but Guude had chills for another reason. He kept feeling like he was being watched. That someone was following him. He searched around him, but could find no one. He decided it was just his imagination.

He got home and got ready for bed. He slipped in between his nice warm covers and got ready to dream wonderful dreams about Mindcrack brand and money. That’s when he felt a sudden chill wash over him, as if all the warmth in his room had been sucked out. No matter how tight he pulled his covers around him, he could not get warm. And then, a sound resonated, far away but getting closer.

“Clang clang clang.”

Guude sat up, startled. Someone was in his house. He pulled the covers up against his face, only leaving his eyes uncovered, as if it would somehow protect him from whatever that noise was.

“Clang. Clang. Clang.” 

The noise was louder now. Coming up the steps. Guude sat immobilized by fear.

“CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!”  
The noise reached his door, and then stopped. Guude’s eyes darted towards the door, where the doorknob slowly twisting itself open. In walked two men covered in chains.

“Guude Boulderfist.” One man said in a spooky voice.

“Guuuuude.” The other man echoed.

“Rob? Scott? I thought you were kill?” Guude said in terror at the two men.

“We are kill. You killed us. But it’s not too late. We want to teach you a lesson.” Rob said in his super spooky voice.

“But first let me tell you about this amazing restaurant I had lunch at today…” Scott started his vlog like commentary but stopped when he saw the looks he was receiving from Guude and Rob. “Errr I mean that your greed is destroying Mindcrack. But you can still change.”

“Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts. Pay heed to what they say. Or else the consequences will be dire.” Rob said, before turning and pulling Scott out the door. “Diiiiiireeeeee.”

Guude sat stunned. He could hear their voices as the gradually got farther away. 

“Why did we have to wear chains?” 

“Because we are spoooooooky...” 

Guude sighed and laid back down in bed. Those two idiots didn’t know what they were talking about. Mindcrack brand would be just fine! Guude drifted off into sleep.

…

“GUUDE!” 

“AH GUY!” Guude shouted shooting up into a sitting position in bed. 

“I am the Ghost of Mindcrack Past.” A very familiar man was leaning over Guude’s bed. 

“BdoubleO?” Guude rubbed his eyes, not quite sure what he was seeing.

“No no no, I’m totally the Ghost of Mindcrack Past. I’m here to show you how Mindcrack used to be.” Bdubs said with a smile.

“We are going into the past?” Guude asked a bit sleepily.

“Ha! You wish. No I’m just going to show you the past with my mysterious ghost powers.” Bdubs said, but he just pulled out his cellphone. “Mysterious!”

Bdubs messed with his phone for a moment muttering things to himself, “Oh c’mon, stupid youtube app, hells blazes!” He finally pulled up a video and shoved it in Guude’s face. “REMEMBER THIS?”

A video was playing of Guude and Bdubs playing a Super Hostile map together. Then another video of the Season three map and everyone playing King of the Ladder. More and more videos played, filling Guude with a keen sense of nostalgia. Things had been so good back then, so fun.

Bdubs turned off the youtube videos. “Well that’s my job done. Now to mysteriously vanish!” Bdubs not so stealthily made his way to the door and walked out. Guude went back to sleep, still thinking about how Mindcrack used to be.

…

Guude felt like he had just fallen back to sleep when he was shocked into awakeness again.

“Guuuuuudddddeeeee,” A voice said. “Look at all this transparency I have noooooowwww!!!” 

Guude looked around, and saw a ghostly looking Generikb. “Genny?”

“No, man, I’m the Ghost of Mindcrack Present!!! I’m here to show you how Mindcrack is now!!!” Genny took Guude’s hand, and they were suddenly transported to another place.

“What the hell?” Guude shouted at the sudden movement. “Where are we?” Guude looked around and saw that it was indeed the current Mindcrack brand server. A couple of guys were wandering around, not really doing much. It was pretty silent though. It felt empty, devoid of personality and entertainment. It was so unlike what he had just seen from Bdubs.

“This is how Mindcrack is now!!!” Genny said. “Okay that’s enough of that!!!!” Genny shoved Guude in his chest, and suddenly Guude found himself back in his bed again. He shut his eyes again, and with a bit of trouble fell back asleep.

…

“AH!” Guude sat up in bed, feeling like he was being watched. There was no sounds, but as his eyes slowing adjusted to the dark, he saw a shadowy figure by his bed. The figure made no noise. Guude couldn’t see his face, but he felt like he knew this man somehow. “Etho?” He finally said. The man shook his head no. “Oh, Ghost of Mindcrack Future then?” 

The figure didn’t say anything, but instead took his hand. Suddenly visions flashed before Guude’s eyes. His subscriber count falling, views dwindling on his videos, and dramatic reddit posts. The visions flew by so quickly, but all of a sudden it all stopped. 

Etho was standing before him. Guude looked away from him, and looked around him. They were outside now. The sky was a bleak gray. The trees were all bare. Guude looked around, realizing they were in a cemetery. Etho’s eyes narrowed, and he pointed at the grave in front of them.

Guude knew he wanted him to read it, but he was too afraid. He knew what it would say. “Why are you showing me this!” Guude cried out, sweating nervously now. His knees were shaking, he felt like he would collapse any moment now.

Etho didn’t waver, his finger still pointed at the grave. Guude took a step forward and read the grave. “Mindcrack is kill,” was inscribed there.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Guude screamed. But he wasn’t in the cemetery anymore. He was back in his bed. Through his blinds, slits of lights were shining through. Guude put his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what he had just saw. He sat like that for a moment before getting up and moving towards his window. He pulled up the shades and opened the window.

Two men were walking on the street below him, both dressed strangely. One was dressed in a lobster costume that matched his fierce red hair, the other was dressed in a dinosaur costume. “OMGChad! Pyro!” Guude called out his window. “Is Mindcrack kill?”

Chad looked up and shouted, “WHY IS MY HAIR SO RED?” Before running away, clearly overwhelmed with some intense internal drama.

“Dank.” Pyro said, lighting up a Twix and smoking it.

Guude smiled. Mindcrack was not kill. Everything would be fine forever! He was happy he kicked those losers out of Mindcrack.

THE END


	6. Not Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vechs like Aurey. She likes BTC. ANGST

PART ONE:

BTC and Aurey seemed awfully close these days, Vechs pondered as he watched BTC hand her yet another flower. He felt awfully silly, just standing around watching them so he went up and tried to talk with them.

“Hiii!” Vechs cheesed as he came up on them. “How are you guys doing?”

“Hey Vechs!” Aurey smiled. “Uh, thanks for the snowmen. They are really helpful.”

Vechs smiled brightly. “Yesh yesh, I knew they’d keep all the bad mobs away”

BTC looked back at Aurey, “Ah but yes back to what we were talking about.”

Aurey completely ignored Vechs in favor of BTC. They just kept looking into each other’s eyes and talking quietly to each other, almost as if Vechs wasn’t there. Vechs felt as if he had used a potion of invisibility.  
He walked away and found Jsano nearby. “Look at those two. They just keep talking and talking.” Vechs grumbled.

“Are you jealous or something?” Jsano asked nicely.

“No, no, just, I was talking to her first, and now BTC has totally taken over and he just wants all her time and everyone is ignoring me!” Vechs huffed out.

“Sounds like someone has a crush!” Jsano teased.

Vechs blushed. “Oh no no no, nothing like that. I just wanted to be friends and have fun together with my Reyl Reyl. She hasn’t even pranked me back yet for replacing her snowblocks with wool and quartz.”

“Uh huh. Why don’t you just go over there and give her a big hug?” Jsano pushed Vechs in Aurey’s direction.

“What???”

“Just do it already!”

“Yeah, okay, I’m gonna do it!”

Vechs walked over there with all the manly pride he could. He wasn’t about to let BTC win.

“Hey Aurey!” Vechs called out, but that’s when he caught a snippet of their conversation.

“So BTC, did you want to go out sometime?”

Vechs did a 180 and turned around. He kept walking. Jsano called out after him “Vechs?” but Vechs just kept heading off in the opposite direction.  
It wasn’t until he was a good distance away from anyone else that he let the tears start falling. He hit a nearby wall hard with his hand. He hit it again and again until his hands started hurting. He felt like such a failure.

He wasn’t good enough, he’d never be good enough. BTC was so much more handsome than he was. And he had so much more in common with Aurey. They’d make a good couple. Vechs knew that he never really had a chance with her anyway.

From then on he always greeted Aurey with a smile, but inside his heart was dying.

 

PART TWO:

Vechs stood before the chapel that Arkas and Bdubs had built specifically for this occasion. He felt a lump in his throat and a stinging in his eyes as he contemplated opening the door and going inside. How had it come to this? It seemed like just yesterday BTC and Rel Rel had started dating, and now, now they were getting married.

Time had slipped by so quickly, like sand through Vech’s fingers. He had always dreamed of trying to do something, anything, to get Aurey back on his side, but she seemed so happy with BTC, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Now, he had to do something before it was too late. He couldn’t live with himself otherwise. He opened the door.

Aurey was sitting in her dressing room, studying herself in a mirror, when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” She called out cheerfully.

Vechs opened the door quietly and slipped inside. “Hi.”

“Oh Vechs! You made it! I haven’t seen you around much lately. I’m so glad you made it to my wedding!” Aurey looked the definition of a blushing bride, dressed all in white, her red hair just barely visible through her veil. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ve been busy.” Vechs was feeling nervous now, and he didn’t know if he could go through with it after all. But he had to do. He just had to. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you actually.”

“Oh, what is it?" 

"Relly, I love you! I always have ever since the first day I met you. I was too scared to tell you but it’s true!” Vechs started gushing words out, once he started he just couldn’t stop. “Then you started dating BTC and I was so upset but I just had to tell you! I just had to let you know how much I care about you. I…” Vechs stopped, seeing the shocked expression on Aurey’s face.

“Vechs, I don’t know what to say…” Aurey cheery demeanor turned downtrodden. “I didn’t know you felt this way…" 

"I just, really care about you and want to see you happy. Can you tell me you are really happy with BTC?” Vechs was grasping at straws. While he hadn’t expected Aurey to jump into his arms with joy at his confession, he didn’t think she’d look so depressed.

Aurey looked up, a questioning look on her face, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t form.

“Run away with me!” Vechs yelled out, taking her look to mean she wasn’t happy at all. “You don’t have to marry him! We can be together.”

“Vechs.” Words finally managed to make their way out of her mouth. “I am very happy with BTC. Probably the most happy I’ve ever been in my life. I know we’ve had good times together, but we are just friends. I don’t think of you that way. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Vechs tried to smile, but his lips wouldn’t move in the direction he wanted. 

Vechs walked out of the room without another word, closing the doors behind him. He knew it was stupid, but still, the tears wouldn’t stop rolling down his face.


End file.
